


Vše pro firmu

by kingkoblih



Series: Vše pro firmu [1]
Category: Anděl Páně, Fíkus - Fandom, Hrátky s čertem
Genre: M/M, a navíc další crossover kdo by to byl řekl, nebo možná jsou já už ani nevim do prdele, no prostě velký špatný v pekle, peklo funguje líp než naše katedra, peklo je firma, peklo je společnost, plyš, přísahám že Lucius a Solfernus nejsou tak kinky jak to zní, stoletý teenager, všude samý pomluvy protože tak to tady u nás prostě funguje, česnek
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Halí haló, nový crossover! Tentokrát se setkají Solfernus, jeho podřízený Lucius a divný strýček Uriáš! K tomu nám přibývá mladý čert Antonín, ano, děti, hádáte správně, z mé rozpracované povídkové sbírky Fíkus. Jinými slovy, ano, OCčka vládnou!Fluff, angst, pracovní nasazení, to vše v této povídce najdete! :3cPS: nevim jak se skloňuje Lucius.Tak enjoy a nebrečte!
Relationships: Antonín/Albert, Doktor Solfernus/Lucius, Uriáš/Petronel
Series: Vše pro firmu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807879
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Vše pro firmu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aziz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/gifts).



Zrovna si přinesl svoje první ranní kafe. Položil je na rozviklaný stolek v otevřené kanceláři a posadil se. Až na pár opozdilců už byli v kanclu všichni jeho kolegové, nachystaní na dnešní přepočítávání. Nikoho nezajímalo, že je neděle ráno, protože k tomuhle přesně nedělní rána sloužila. Přepočítávání. Povzdechl si a zapnul počítač. Vlhčeným ubrouskem přejel klávesnici a myš a až poté se pohodlně uvelebil. Aspoň že židle měli pořádné. Rozklikl si excelovou tabulku, která mu přiletěla e-mailem už někdy ve tři ráno, před sebou rozhodil štos dokumentů, které hned při příchodu vyzvedl ze své poštovní přihrádky, a začal bystrýma očima kontrolovat číslíčka, která vyskakovala na monitoru. Řádek po řádku, sloupeček za sloupečkem. Na každém políčku spočinul očima sotva setinu sekundy. To, že teď trávil většinu času v kanceláři, neznamenalo, že jeho smysly za tu dobu nějak otupěly. To, že za posledních pár desítek let nemusel nikoho roztrhnout holýma rukama, neznamenalo, že to ještě pořád nesvedl.

Kolem třetí hodiny měl konečně hotovo a vydal se do kantýny na oběd. Nechtělo se mu vařit a věděl, že Doktor se domů nevrátí dřív než po šesté. Jasně, kdybyste se ho zeptali před deseti, dvaceti lety, mohl si snadno přičarovat cokoliv, na co měl chuť. Ale teď? Síly jim ubývaly, duší bylo málo. Posadil se k volnému stolku se svým táckem, na kterém si nesl pórkovou polévku a rajskou omáčku se šesti. Samozřejmě, obojí v ručně malovaném porcelánovém nádobí. Některých standardů se i v dobách krize odmítali vzdát. Však i teď, když se ohlédl, viděl na zdi velký, ručně malovaný plakát, na kterém byl vyobrazený businessman v drahém obleku. Na zápěstí se mu leskly velké zlaté rolexky a zeširoka se usmíval. VYDRŽ, VYTRVEJ, NEZTRÁCEJ HLAVU! UTAŽENÉ OPASKY SE NÁM JIŽ BRZY VYPLATÍ! Zakroutil hlavou, odložil klobouk na stůl vedle sebe a pustil se do jídla. Bolely ho oči, z nějakého důvodu mu zírání do obrazovky nikdy nedělalo moc dobře. Ale o to víc mu připadalo, že si zaslouží svou misku polévky, pořádné a husté, s opravdovou smetanou a máslem, ne nastavovanou, jakou dělali nahoře. I přes to, že měl hlad jako vlk, jedl pomalu a pečlivě, tak, aby se nemohl za žádných okolností pobryndat, s vážností diplomata z třicátých let dvacátého století. A užíval si, že je po polední pauze v kantýně vcelku klid a ticho.

„Čau,“ ozvalo se zabručení, a s ním se rozplynul i jeho sen o pokojném obědě.

„Dobré odpoledne,“ odvětil strojeně. Změřil si nově příchozího pohledem, ten mu však nevěnoval nejmenší pozornost. Posadil se křížem proti němu, co nejdál to jen šlo, a pustil se do své misky polévky. Neměl ani tácek. Změřil si ho od hlavy k patě. Vysoký muž s hustými kudrnatými vlasy, které byly jednolitě černé jako uhel a sahaly mu pod ramena. Tvář porostlá strništěm, pohublá a zanedbaná. Dvě černé smutné oči. Zadíval se na rukáv svého zeleného kabátku, pečlivě nažehleného a bez poskvrnky. Pak oči upřel na seprané černé tričko s dlouhým rukávem a potrhané džíny, které měl na sobě jeho nový souobědovec.

„Nečum na mě, Lucie.“

„Nezeptal ses, jestli si můžeš přisednout,“ odvětil Lucius pohotově.

„Buď tý lásky a žer, než se přijde na to, žes zas utekl ze školky.“

„Ha ha. Hlavně že ty vypadáš, jak kdyby ses prokopal ven z pasťáku.“

„Nech mě jíst.“

„Nebo co? Pošleš na mě shora dav svých přátelíčků s vidlema?“

Černé oči se na něj konečně podívaly. Probodly ho. Chladně, nenávistně. Pak se muž zvednul, popadl svou misku a beze slova odkráčel na druhý konec jídelny.

„Tak zase někdy na shledanou, Antoníne,“ zavolal za ním ještě Lucius. Se škodolibým úsměvem se pustil znovu do jídla. Tentokrát už v klidu, v blažené samotě.

Samozřejmě, že Antonína znal. A když na firemních večírcích říkal, že se nemají moc v lásce, hodně se krotil. Antonína nesnášel. Ba co, v určitých chvílích se nebál říct, že ho přímo nenávidí. Antonín byl jeden z těch _mladých_. Byl o dobrá dvě století mladší než Lucius, a i přes to ho ve velmi krátkém čase dokázal téměř ve všem překonat. Jako ostřílený starý čert. U všech rohatých, vždyť oproti němu i _vypadal_ jako ostřílený starý čert. Pracoval nahoře jako dealer a dodavatel, stejně jako Lucius. Jenže byl mladší, dokázal lidi dnešní doby mnohem lépe oslovit. Znal jejich zájmy, vyznal se v jejich myšlení, věděl, co chtějí. Navíc byl urputný a neskutečně šarmantní. Doktor si ho také velice rychle oblíbil. Poznal jeho talent a loajalitu k řemeslu a k firmě. A začal mu dávat čím dál těžší a obsáhlejší zakázky. Takové, které měly patřit jemu. A aby to bylo ještě horší, Doktor jednoho dne toho usmrkance sprostě přijal na právní oddělení. Jen tak. Z ulice mazal Antonín přímo do nejvyhřátější kanceláře celé firmy, hned vedle Doktorovy. Do té, na kterou měl on sám zálusk už dobré staletí. Dost se kvůli tomu tenkrát s Doktorem pohádali. Byla to jedna z těch hádek, které ho mrzely doteď a často na ni vzpomínal, když se mu v práci nedařilo. Pak ale Antonín začal značně chřadnout. Práce se mu najednou nedařila tak jako dřív, což ovšem, bohužel pro Luciuse, znamenalo jen to, že se jeho náskok zkrátil ze sta kroků na padesát. Pořád všem, slušně řečeno, nakopával zadky, a i když něco pokazil, Doktor ho nikdy netrestal. Křičel, to ano. Ale že by někdy Antonína zavřel na měsíc do sklepení? Že by sešlehal bičem, až to jiskřilo? Že by mu strhnul prémie? Nikdy. Pak se začalo proslýchat, že se tam nahoře Antonín zapletl s nějakým člověkem víc, než by se slušelo. Že si tam nabrnknul nějakého chlapa a pak ho odmítl vzít do pekla. Jakmile se tyhle drby roznesly po celém pekle, Doktor ho propustil. Tedy, ne úplně, jen ze svého oddělení. Antonín přestal dělat právničinu a vypravil se znovu nahoru, sbírat duše a přesvědčovat hříšníky. Čím dál míň se bavil s ostatními, stranil se večírků, kanceláří, nadřízených, a podle toho, jaká za ním všude zůstávala pachová cestička, i koupelny.

Lucius se oklepal a odsunul prázdnou misku. Proč bych zrovna já měl myslet na to, kdy Antonín naposledy viděl sprchu, pomyslel si. Ozval se zvon, hodiny odbíjely půl čtvrtou. Rychle (ale ne tak rychle, aby přestal vypadat spořádaně a váženě) snědl svůj příděl rajské, odnesl tácek k okénku, kde se šarmantně zaculil na všechny kuchařky a popřál jim pěkný den, a vypravil se kvapným krokem domů.

Občas se přistihl, že přemýšlí o tom, čím si tohle všechno zasloužil. Krásný velký byt s výhledem, celý zařízený podle nejmodernějších trendů v tmavých barvách a tmavém dřevě. Vzdušný, prostorný, ale zároveň teplý a útulný. S krbem, samozřejmě. Na zdech byly obrazy starší, než byl on sám, ve zlatých masivních rámech. Když jednou jeden z nich spadl, nechal v podlaze pořádně hlubokou rýhu. Samozřejmě, že ten byt nebyl jeho. Nevlastnil v něm nic, kromě svého oblečení, kartáčku na zuby a pečlivě ukryté sklenice burákového másla. Byt byl Doktorův, ale on u něj už dlouhý čas bydlel. A občas pořád nechápal, čím si to všechno zasloužil.

Vešel do chodbičky a zavřel za sebou dveře. Vyzul se a začal se soukat z kabátku, když se ozvalo:

„Baf!“

Lucius vyděšeně zapištěl a bytem se začal rozléhat bujarý smích.

„A vždycky na to skočí!“

„Prach a mordy! Hrom aby do tebe uhodil!“ zaklel Lucius a odplivnul si. Pověsil klobouk i kabát na věšák a vydal se za rozjařeným hlasem do obývacího pokoje.

„Takhle se chodí na návštěvy?“ zamračil se. Na rozlehlém gauči se válel postarší čert oděný ještě nemoderněji než Lucius sám. V očích mu hrály jiskřičky.

„Dveře byly odemčený,“ odvětil a znovu se zachechtal. „Teda, nemáš se tu špatně, chlapče.“

„Boty z gauče dolů,“ zavrčel Lucius. „A co tu vůbec u Lucipera děláš?!“

„To už ani nemůžu navštívit svého synovce?“

Lucius si povzdechl. Sedl si vedle něj a rukou, ačkoliv se trochu štítil, starému čertovi smetl nohy z gauče. Ten se energicky posadil a zvídavě se rozhlížel kolem.

„Promiň, strýčku Uriáši,“ povzdechl si Lucius. „Jsem rád, že tě vidím, samozřejmě, že jsem rád, že tě vidím. Ale nevím, jestli je zrovna dobrý nápad, aby ses takhle vloupával do bytu…“

„Tomu čerchmantovi Solfernovi?“ zazubil se Uriáš. V očích se mu zablesklo a naklonil se k mladému čertovi. „A co mi jako může? Věř mi, chlapče, po vejprasku od samotnýho Pána Boha se ti životní priority přeskládaj od základu.“

„Na tom něco bude,“ uznal Lucius a konečně se pousmál. „Dáš si kafe nebo něco?“

„Pivečko bys neměl?“

„Neměl,“ odvětil Lucius. Doktor nepil. A on taky ne. Protože to Doktor neměl rád.

„Tak nevadí, obsloužím se sám,“ zazubil se Uriáš a vytáhl zpod černého pláště placatku. Pořádně si z ní přihnul a Luciuse praštila přes nos vůně rumu. Svraštil obličej, ale nic neříkal. Vyčkával, co ze strýčka, kterého viděl naposledy, když ještě bydlel v zapadlém jednopokojáku na kraji města, vypadne.

„Takže se ti to nakonec povedlo?“ zeptal se Uriáš nakonec.

„Co se mi povedlo?“

„Dostat se Solfernovi do kalhot. A do bytu, jak tak na to koukám.“

Lucius semknul rty a hleděl na strýčka se svaštěným obočím. Nevěděl moc dobře, co mu na to říct.

„Nevím, jestli je fér říkat to, jako kdybych to roky plánoval,“ odvětil.

„Ale no tak, před strejčkem se nemusíš žinýrovat. Vždyť se na tebe stačilo kouknout, kdykoliv ten starej prašivec prošel kolem,“ zasmál se Uriáš. A jeho smích ještě zesílil, když si všiml, jak sebou jeho synovec při slově „prašivec“ trhnul.

„Strýčku,“ začal pomalu. „Já si samozřejmě vážím toho, že sis na mě našel čas.“

„Pokračuj.“

„Ale opravdu bys tady neměl být. Doktor Solfernus si nepřeje, aby sem chodili cizí lidi, vlastně ani nemáš vědět, že tady bydlí. A že já tady bydlím s ním.“

„To ví přece každej, že se s ním muckáš za každým rohem.“

„Nemuckám!“

„Ale jo, muckáš,“ zazubil se Uriáš a tentokrát nohy v těžkých botách položil na mahagonový konferenční stolek. Lucius zaúpěl.

„Strýčku, prosím tě,“ naléhal. „Tak půjdem někam do restaurace, ale jestli tě najde tady… Pane bože, tys nechal na tom stolku rýhu!“

„Dobrej nápad, jdem do restaurace,“ zvedl se Uriáš.

„No to teda nejdem! Tohle si u něj odskáčeš!“ rozlítil se Lucius, který vyděšeně zíral na dlouhý černý škrábanec na desce stolu.

„Ale prdlajs,“ zabrumlal Uriáš. Překryl rýhu časopisem, který byl na stolku pečlivě položený tak, aby ležel přesně mezi solnou lampou a skleněnou baňkou s umělým sukulentem. „Vyřešeno. Ničeho si nevšimne.“

Lucius zaúpěl ještě hlasitěji

„Nevšimne?! Děláš si ze mě srandu?! Zná celý byt nazpaměť!“

„No tak to si asi všimne i toho toaleťáku.“

„Toaleťáku?!“

„No nic, tak jdeme.“

Než Lucius stačil zaprotestovat, strýček Uriáš ho popadl za loket, svět se s nimi dvakrát otočil a už stáli před hospodou. Lucius se mu zamračeně vytrhnul a probodával ho pohledem.

„Cos provedl v koupelně?“ procedil skrz zuby.

„V koupelně nic,“ zaculil se Uriáš. „A nebuď zvědavej, nebo až vyrosteš, budeš vypadat jako já. Tak pojď.“ A otevřel Luciusovi dveře.

Byli v lidské hospodě, nahoře. Okamžitě je do obličeje praštila zatuchlina, smrad špatného piva a cigaretový a doutníkový kouř. Uriáš, nyní oblečený ve vytahaném tmavomodrém svetru, černých džínách a teniskách, si zamával se skupinkou padesátníků sedících u stolku v rohu. Mastili mariáš, samozřejmě. Spolu s Luciusem, který teď měl ošoupané šedé sako a kalhoty, se posadili ke zdi k malému stolečku a Uriáš objednal velké pivo a točenou limonádu.

„Jak by na mě koukala tvoje máma, kdyby věděla, že tě nalejvám alkoholama,“ zazubil se.

„Říkal jsem do restaurace, ne do toho tvýho pajzlu,“ rozhlédl se Lucius kolem.

„Jako malýmu se ti tu vždycky líbilo.“

„Bylo mi šest a měls mě doma hlídat, ne mě tahat na zem. Pokud vím, matka ti pak zakázala k nám chodit na dlouhých dvanáct let.“

„Po kterých jsem tě konečně naučil kouřit.“

Lucius protočil oči a zašklebil se na špinavou sklenici nepřirozeně žluté limonády, která před ním přistála. Bohužel si chtěl Uriáš přiťuknout, a tak, i když chvilku váhal, se nakonec napil. Nebylo to tak strašné.

„Odkud teda vůbec víš, kde bydlím… Bydlíme?“ zeptal se po chvíli ticha, které protínali jen karbanící u stolu vedle. Pan Petřválek právě prohrál i tu druhou půlku stodoly, co mu zbyla po včerejšku.

„No odkud. Tonda mi to řekl.“

„Tonda?“

„No jasně, Tonda! Vždyť ho znáš. Ten vysokej chlapec od vás z oddělení. Bejval právník. Dlouhý vlasy, strniště. Ne že by byl můj typ, je ještě mladej, ale je to čestnej kluk.“ Lucius zrudnul.

„Odkud ksakru Antonín ví, kde bydlíme?!“ rozlítil se, až se po něm ohlédla celá hospoda. S Uriášem to ani nehlo.

„Prostě to ví.“

„To to vykecává všem na potkání?!“

„Ne, řekl mi to, protože jsme přátelé. A protože ty jsi můj synovec. A protože jsem tě chtěl jako správný strýček navštívit.“

„To mě do prdele nezajímá, žes mě chtěl navštívit! Co je Antonínovi do toho, kde já bydlim!“

Uriáš se zamračil a v očích mu zlověstně blýsklo. Lucius ztichnul.

„Pozor na pusu.“

„Promiň, strýčku.“ Lucius uhnul pohledem. Byl rudý až za ušima.

Strýček Uriáš si hltnul piva, přičemž z Luciuse nespustil oči. „Podívej, kdyby bylo po mým, ani bych se kolem tebe nemihnul,“ spustil, jeho hlas konečně klidný a bez známky sarkasmu. „Vím, že si buduješ kariéru a že už s náma nechceš mít nic společnýho…“

„To není pravda…“

„Neskákej mi do řeči.“ Lucius znovu sklopil pohled. Bylo mu mizerně. „Já ti samozřejmě nechci v ničem bránit. Pokud tě ta práce naplňuje, tak jen do toho. A jestli je ti dobře i se Solfernem, tak ti do toho nebudu kecat. Konec konců, já si žiju o patro vejš s andělem a taky mě za to nikdo nekřižuje.“ Konečně se pousmál. „Ale mamce bys mohl aspoň ten pohled občas poslat.“

„Já vím,“ povzdechl si Lucius. „Udělám to. Fakt, slibuju.“

„No dobře, dobře,“ Uriáš se znovu napil a odložil svůj půllitr na korkový podtácek. „Ale teď mě poslouchej, nepřišel jsem ti tu vyřizovat vzkazy od celý rodiny. Něco od tebe potřebuju.“

„Daně ti nevyplním.“

„Daně? Ty si fakt myslíš, že platím daně?“

Lucius už se nadechoval, aby strýčkovi dal přednášku z finanční gramotnosti, ale Uriáš ho opět předběhl.

„Potřebuju, abys za mě něco předal,“ řekl. Lucius překvapeně zamrkal.

„Předal? No, jasně, dobře. Proč ne. Co to je?“

„Do toho ti nic není,“ zazubil se Uriáš a podal mu obálku velikosti A5. Na pohmat měla uvnitř bublinkovou fólii. Lucius ji ladným pohybem schoval pod sako.

„A komu to mám dát?“

„No komu. Tondovi přece.“

„Tak to ne,“ zabručel Lucius. „S tím pobudou nechci mít nic společného.“

„Pobudou?“ zakroutil hlavou Uriáš. „Můj milý chlapče, jestli takhle soudíš všechny, tak se nedivím, žes poslední dobou moc duší do pekla nedodal.“

„Odkud to…“

„Strejčkové se vždycky všecko dozví, to si pamatuj.“

Tu výmluvu používá už co jsem se narodil, pomyslel si naštvaně Lucius.

„Proč mu to nedáš sám?“ osopil se na Uriáše.

„Protože ho nemůžu najít. Místo, kde bydlel, když jsem tu byl naposledy, je prázdný a telefon je hluchej. I když je docela možný, že jen mačkám špatný knoflíky, já se v těchhle těch technológiích moc nevyznám…“

„Jenže my se nemáme zrovna moc rádi, víš?“

„ _Ty_ ho nemáš moc rád, Lucie. Jenže tohle není o tobě, tak buď tak hodnej a udělej svýmu starýmu stréčkovi radost.“

Lucius si povzdechl. Těm upřeným šibalským očím se nedalo říct ne.

„Fajn. Dám mu to,“ zabručel.

„Děkuju. Zmíním se o tom mamce, aby na tebe zas mohla bejt jednou pyšná,“ zazubil se stréček Uriáš.

„Opravdu se moc omlouvám,“ špitl.

„Přijímám.“

„Nezlobíte se?“

„Nezlobím.“

Nepomáhalo to. Stejně se cítil provinile.

„Kdo to byl?“

„Strýček. Strýček Uriáš.“

„Uriáš? Ten blázen, co bydlí v Nebi?“ pousmál se Solfernus a zakroutil hlavou. „Myslel jsem, že ten už sem ani nepáchne po tom všem, co natropil.“

„Nemá zrovna dvakrát velký pud sebezáchovy.“

„To tedy nemá, když měl tu odvahu vtrhnout bez pozvání zrovna do mého obydlí.“

Solfernus stál opřený ve dveřích do kuchyně, ruce složené na prsou, a uznale kýval na spoušť, kterou po sobě Luciusův strýček zanechal. Toaletním papírem bylo omotané vše, od lustru až po jednotlivé čajové lžičky v příborníku.

„Kde jsou ty doby, kdy tohle na lidi stačilo,“ postesknul si Doktor se zasněným úsměvem. Mávnul rukou a kuchyň byla rázem v původním stavu. Moderní, naleštěná, pečlivě seřazená, jako kdyby tam nikdo ani nebydlel. Poté vykročil kupředu a zapnul troubu.

„Budu dělat lasagne, dáš si taky?“

Lucius překvapeně zíral. Doktor? Vařit? Lasagne? I pro něj? Od kdy?

„Jestli nechceš, je tu ještě zbytek toho pajšlu od pátku.“

„Prosím? Ach. Ne, ne, jestli budete vařit, rád si dám taky. Nechcete… Nechcete s tím pomoct?“ Solfernus se však jen přívětivě usmál. Luciuse zamrazilo.

„Ne, pro tebe mám jiný úkol.“

„Ú-úkol?“ Na sucho polknul. Solfernůf sametový hlas se mu zarýval pod kůži.

„Pojď sem,“ přikázal mu. Lucius znejistěl. Hleděl na Doktora, který se opíral o kuchyňský ostrůvek a tajemně se usmíval. Měl na sobě přiléhavý tenký svetr a perfektně padnoucí kalhoty. Když neměl svůj zdobený, elegantní historický oblek, který nosil do práce, vypadal jako sen každé hospodyňky. Lucius k němu poslušně přistoupil. Solfernus natáhl ruku a pohladil ho horkou dlaní po tváři. Lucius se pod jeho dotekem roztékal. Hleděli si do očí a Solfernus se k němu nahnul. Něžně ho políbil a sladce se usmál.

„Teď hezky popadneš můj konferenční stolek a nevrátíš se, dokud nenajdeš truhláře, který do rána odstraní tu rýhu. Lasagne na tebe budou čekat na mikrovlnce.“

Luciusovi se roztřásla kolena i hlas.

„Ano,“ pípnul a bez řečí vystřelil z kuchyně. Popadl těžký stolek a byl ten tam.

Domů se doplahočil něco málo před čtvrtou ráno. Těžký stůl s nově opracovanou deskou táhl na zádech a už mlel z posledního. I když se snažil být jemný, nohy stolku dopadly na podlahu s těžkým zaduněním. Celý zpocený padl na gauč a těžce oddechoval. U truhláře Martínka nechal celou svou výplatu, protože stolek byl originál z osmnáctého století a vyžadoval zvláštní péči. A taky ho vytáhl v devět večer z postele. Otevřely se zašupovací dveře, které vedly do ložnice. Doktor Solfernus, zahalený v purpurovém županu, ani nevypadal, že by předtím spal. Vypadal dokonale, jako vždy.

„Omlouvám se,“ zahuhlal Lucius. „Nechtěl jsem vás probudit.“

„Neválej se na té pohovce, jsi celý upocený,“ přikázal Solfernus. Lucius se znovu oklepal, protože jeho hlas byl navzdory obsahu vyřčených slov příjemný.

„Pardon…“

„A přestaň se omlouvat. Dáš si večeři?“

„Ne, já… Si půjdu lehnout.“

„Tak se nejdřív vysprchuj.“

Lucius kývnul a sledoval, jak se Solfernus otáčí a mizí za zašupovacími dveřmi. Ksakru, Lucie, pomyslel si, co tady u všech rohatejch vlastně děláš?

Nicméně se zvednul a zaplul do koupelny. Dal si rychlou studenou sprchu, aby se aspoň trochu ochladil, a aby jeho znavené svaly konečně pocítily nějakou úlevu. S ručníkem omotaným kolem pasu tiše vcupital do ložnice a otevřel skříň, aby našel aspoň čisté spodky.

„Pojď si lehnout,“ slyšel zamručení z postele.

„Jen se obléknu.“

„Hned.“

Polknul. Solfernův hlas jím projel jako blesk.

Zavřel skříň a poslepu se vyškrábal do postele, schoval se pod peřinu a konečně odhodil ručník. Hned ucítil horký dotek Solfernových rukou. Paže jej obepnuly jako dva rozpálené řetězy. Na šíji ucítil horký, pravidelný dech. Na hrudi mu prsty kreslily drobné kroužky a na rameni ucítil rty, které se mu vpalovaly do kůže.

„Zítra máš volno,“ uslyšel u svého ucha.

„Jste moc hodný,“ špitnul. „Ale blíží se nám audit, radši půjdu.“

„A kdybych ti to přikázal?“

„Tak bych se asi zítra v práci dostal do pořádného maléru.“

Solfernus se tiše zasmál.

„Tvrdohlavý jako mezek,“ zašeptal a pohladil Luciuse po holém bříšku. Jemně ho kousl do krku a užíval si roztřesený výdech, který rezonoval ložnicí. Lucius cítil, jak rudne. Z každého místa, kde se jej Solfernus dotýkal, se mu do těla rozlévalo horko. A pranic nepomohlo, když ucítil jeho rty přímo na svém uchu a uslyšel tichounké: „Ale však já už tě přesvědčím.“

„Doktore…“ zašeptal, ale pak se jeho hlas utopil v polibku.

Seděl v pracovně a vyřizoval e-maily. Bylo poledne, ale on se sotva před půl hodinou vykulil z postele. Vysprchoval se, oblékl si pyžamo, které večer nestihl najít, udělal si čaj, ten dobrý, který Doktor přivezl před pár týdny ze Singapuru, kde uzavíral obchod s lékárnickým mafiánem. Oprava: který _mu_ přivezl před pár týdny ze Singapuru. Byl to první (a zatím i poslední) dárek, který od něj kdy dostal, a upíjel z něj jen velmi pomalu, při zvláštních příležitostech. Což teď samozřejmě bylo, protože se mu klížily oči a potřeboval nachystat posledních pár dokumentů pro ten zpropadený audit.

Posadil se ke svému stolu (který stál v rohu pracovny a byl znatelně menší a ošuntělejší než Doktorův masivní starodávný stůl, který stál majestátně uprostřed místnosti) a protáhl se. Pohled mu sklouzl k obálce, kterou dostal předešlý den od strýčka Uriáše.

_„A komu to mám dát?“_

_„No komu. Tondovi přece.“_

Zamračil se. Vždyť já nejsem žádnej blbej poštovní holub, pomyslel si. Po obálce sáhnul a prohlédl si ji. Nebyla zalepená. Jasně, že nebyla, Uriáš by přece s něčím takovým neztrácel čas. Odchlípl horní okraj. Ale je tohle správné? Jasně, je čert, už za svůj život udělal spoustu horších věcí. Jenže ti lidi si to zasloužili. Zaslouží si to Antonín? Jasně, že jo! Vykecal Uriášovi, kde bydlí! Sáhl do obálky. Ne. Tohle není správný. Rychle ruku vytáhl a obálku zase zavřel. Povzdechl si. Na obrazovce pingnul další e-mail. No co. Pořádný hrnek černého čaje mohl přijít jen vhod.

Probudil se ve čtyři s tváří přitisknutou na podložce pro myš. Někdo ho hladil po zádech.

„Tak už vstávej,“ uslyšel důvěrně známý sametový hlas. Zamručel a neochotně zvedl hlavu ze stolu. Na tváři měl otlačenou podložku.

„Vstávám,“ zabručel a promnul si obličej. Hlasitě zívnul a protáhl se. Ruka se ze zad přesunula na jeho rameno a jemně stiskla.

„Říkal jsem, že si máš dneska vzít volno.“

„Někdo to udělat musel,“ odvětil Lucius.

„Nech to plavat, dal jsem to Antonínovi, dodělal to. Jsme na ten audit připraveni jak jen to jde.“

Lucius cítil, jak se mu při zmínce Antonínova jména zkroutily vnitřnosti. Doktor to na něm evidentně poznal. Sklonil se a políbil ho do vlasů.

„Snad nejsi pořád uražený.“

„Nejsem uražený,“ řekl Lucius tónem, který prozrazoval, že je naprosto dokonale uražený.

„Co proti němu vlastně máš?“ zajímal se Doktor a stěží skrýval v hlase jisté známky pobavení.

„Nic proti němu nemám. Je to hulvát. A vyžírka. A nereprezentuje firmu.“

„To zní, jako že proti němu máš docela dost věcí, Lucie.“

„Nechápu, proč mu pořád všechno prochází.“

„Protože odvádí skvělou práci,“ odvětil Doktor klidně. Dvěma kliknutími přes Luciusovo rameno vypnul počítač a opět mu položil ruce na ramena. „Musíš se přestat tolik srovnávat s ostatními.“

„Já že se s ním srovnávám?!“ vypísknul Lucius a zprudka se postavil. „Vždyť mi nesahá ani po kotníky!“

„To je trošku troufalé tvrzení. Nemyslíš?“

Lucius ztuhnul. Ústa se mu roztáhla do ošklivého šklebu a svraštil obočí. Hleděl Doktorovi přímo do očí.

„Je lepší než já?“

„To jsem neřekl,“ odpověděl Solfernus ledově klidným hlasem.

„Máte ho radši, že ano.“

„Nikoho nemám radši.“

„Myslíte, že pracuje líp než já?“

„Dodává nám duše ve velice slušném tempu.“

„To já přece taky.“

„To nepopírám.“

„Vyhýbáte se mé otázce.“

„A ty se vyhýbáš své zodpovědnosti.“

„Já že…“ zajíkl se Lucius. Kypěla v něm žluč a začínalo mu být jedno, že se vzteká na svého nadřízeného. A v jistém smyslu i živitele a domácího v jedné osobě. „Já že se vyhýbám zodpovědnosti?! Vždyť jsem seděl u práce i ve svém volnu!“

„O tom nemluvím, Lucie. Samozřejmě, že si tvé tvrdé práce nesmírně vážím.“

„Tak mi to vysvětlete!“ štěkl Lucius naštvaně.

„Ne.“

To rozhněvaného čerta naprosto uzemnilo.

„Ne?“

„Ne,“ zopakoval Doktor.

„Tak teda ne,“ zopakoval Lucius nasupeně. Vystartoval kolem Solferna z pracovny a zamířil rovnou do ložnice. Začal ze skříně vytahovat těch pár svršků, co vlastnil.

„Copak to děláš?“ opřel se Solfernus mezi dveře a opět zkřížil paže na prsou. Sledoval mladíka s jistým zaujetím, a v očích, jindy chladných a podmanivých, mu plápolaly malé plamínky.

„Jdu.“

„A to kam?“

„Pryč.“

„Ale pročpak bys to dělal?“ zasmál se Doktor.

„Protože se mnou zacházíte jako s… jako…“

„Ano?“

Lucius marně hledal slova. Nakonec se nezmohl na víc, než že se nafoukl jako malé dítě, posadil se naštvaně na kraj postele a nervózně dlachnil v rukách jeden ze svých formálních svetrů.

„Podívej, Lucie. Mám tě rád. Jinak bych tě tu přece nenechal bydlet. Ale ta tvoje nezdravá obsese s Antonínem musí skončit. Ne kvůli mně, ale kvůli tobě samotnému. Nedělá ti to dobře a jemu to taky v ničem nepomáhá.“

„Proč bych mu měl pomáhat,“ zabručel Lucius a hleděl nafučeně do země. „Ve všem je lepší. Je talentovaný, rozumí lidem, mluví jazyky, o kterých já ani dlouhá léta neslyšel. Píše smlouvy v arabštině, když já se je snažím horko těžko sesmolit česky. A kdyby to tenkrát nepokazil s tou slovenskou výpravou, určitě by tady teď seděl místo mě on.“

„Jenže nesedí.“

Luciusovi přejel mráz po zádech. Nesnášel, když s ním Doktor mluvil tímhle tónem. Věcným, přísným. Nesnášel, když měl Doktor pravdu. Což bylo téměř vždycky.

„Nejsem tvoje máma, aby ses mi tu vyplakával pod sukní pokaždé, když se ti něco nelíbí, Lucie. Mám tě tu, protože sis to zasloužil. A v práci jsi přesně tam, kde tě potřebujeme, a kde je ti nejlíp. Jestli chceš povýšení, klidně ti je dám. Stačí si říct.“

Lucius však mlčel.

„Víš moc dobře, co by přišlo.“

„Vím,“ špitnul mladík na posteli. Promnul si znovu obličej. „Do háje…“

Solfernus na něj chvíli tiše hleděl. Nechal ho, aby si po svém výbuchu vzteku ještě umocněným nedostatkem spánku aspoň na pár vteřin vydechl.

„Pojď sem,“ řekl konečně. Chvíli to trvalo, ale nakonec se Lucius postavil a došel k Doktorovi. Ten ho pohladil po vlasech a pousmál se. V očích mu stále skákaly dva plamínky.

„Víš, že pro tebe udělám cokoliv,“ řekl a přivinul ho k sobě. Lucius si opřel bradu o Doktorovo rameno a přivřel oči. Moc dobře nevěděl, co odpovědět. Nebyl od Doktora zvyklý na sliby, které by neměly za účel z něj něco vymámit.

„Tak mi řekněte, proč si mě tu pořád necháváte,“ špitnul. „Nechápu to. Chováte se ke mně hezky, pak zase děláte, jako kdybych neexistoval, pak na pár týdnů odjedete a po příjezdu děláte, jakoby nic. Nevyznám se v tom.“

Solfernus ho stiskl o něco pevněji a polohlasně se zasmál.

„Můj milý Lucie, kdybychom oba věděli, jak nakládat s láskou, byly by naše životy o mnoho jednodušší.“

_S láskou? Tak přece…_

„Tak přece,“ zašeptal Solfernus a pohladil ho po zádech. Občas Lucius zapomínal, že Doktor nebyl jen tak obyčejný řadový čert. Na kratší vzdálenosti uměl přečíst myšlenky svého protivníka tak přesně, že to i jeho samotného občas udivovalo.

„Oblékni se.“

„Do čeho?“

„Něco formálního. Ale bez kravaty. Oddělení pochůzkářů pořádá večírek a Dagon mě pozval. Prý aby naše dvě oddělení utužila vztahy. Podle mě se chce jen vychloubat tím zátahem na pervitinové doupě v Kolíně,“ odfrkl si.

„A vy chcete abych šel s vámi?“ podivil se Lucius.

„Ano. Nebo sis myslel, že se oblékneš do gala a zůstaneš doma?“

„Ale to nás… Všichni uvidí.“

„Ano, tak to ve společnosti bývá,“ přisvědčil Solfernus. Lucius se odtáhl a zatvářil se podezřívavě.

„A vám to nevadí? Vždyť jste přece vždycky říkal…“

„Zapomeň na to, co jsem říkal. Teď chci, abys šel se mnou. Tak pojď se mnou. Leda, že bys nechtěl,“ nadzdvihl Solfernus důležitě jedno obočí. Lucius se usmál a zakroutil hlavou. _Chlapi._

„To jsem slyšel,“ řekl Solfernus. Ještě jednou Luciuse políbil a pak se ztratil za zašupovacími dveřmi v obývacím pokoji. Lucius rychle přiskočil ke skříni a začal přemýšlet, co si vezme na sebe. Abych ho nezastínil, říkal si, ale abych vedle něj pořád vypadal dobře.

Večírek pochůzkářů se odehrával v restauraci hotelu Voromín. Nebyla tak luxusní, aby se tam obyčejní pochůzkáři v levných oblecích cítili nepatřičně, ale byla dostatečně okázalá, aby si tam připadali věru slavnostně. S Doktorem se museli věru krotit – kdyby přišli ve svých obvyklých luxusních oblecích, působili by tam spíše jako dva šašci, než jako vážené osoby. Tedy, Lucius žádná vážená osoba nebyl, ale byl _doprovodem_ vážené osoby, takže si musel dávat úplně stejný pozor. Doktor vedle něj kráčel v černém vypasovaném saku, pod kterým měl sametově jemný kašmírový rolák, snad ještě černější než tma. Celý působil ještě štíhlejším a vyšším dojmem než obvykle a Lucius na něm mohl oči nechat. On sám do společnosti vyrazil v jednoduchých černých kalhotách a temně zelené košili s drobným lístkovým vzorem. Svého rodinného mysliveckého zázemí se zkrátka v módě zříkal jen horko těžko. Než však vyšli z domu, Doktor mu rozepnul dva knoflíky u krku. Prý aby nevypadal tak strojeně. Jdou přece na večírek, ne na jednání. Nejprve se v tom moc necítil, ale jakmile se viděl po boku Doktora v obřím zrcadle, které je na večírku vítalo hned u dveří, musel uznat, že mu to _do prdele_ fakt sluší.

Okamžitě k nim přiskočil Dagon. Podsaditý starší čert s pivním bříškem, v obleku, který mu byl malý snad už když se narodil. Měl však dobrosrdečnou tvář a hbitě podal ruku jak Doktorovi, tak Luciusovi.

„Vítám vás, pánové. Buďte mými hosty. Máme to tu sice o něco skromnější než vy, ale jsem si jistý, že se budete dobře bavit!“

Solfernus se mu lehce uklonil.

„Takové řeči nejsou na místě, příteli. Vypadá to tu skvostně a jsem si jistý, že si to tu užijeme stejně jako všichni ostatní.“ Šarmantně se na Dagona usmál. Jak to ksakru dělá, podivil se v duchu Lucius. I když toho chlapa nenávidí, dokáže ho naprosto okouzlit a zblbnout. Jedna lichotka a bác ho. To bych se měl taky naučit… Solfernus prohodil s Dagonem ještě pár slov, než se obtloustlý čert vydal přivítat další nové hosty. Doktor pak položil Luciusovi ruku na bedra a vydali se spolu hlouběji do velkého, zlatem a křišťálem nazdobeného sálu.

„Kdy jsi byl naposledy ve společnosti?“ zeptal se svého mladého doprovodu ležérně. Přitom rozdával přívětivé pozdravy na všechny strany. K Luciusově velkému překvapení, znal každého, koho zdravil, jménem, i když šlo i pouhé řadové šlapáky. Ti byli jeho pozorností samozřejmě potěšeni nejvíce.

„Netuším,“ odvětil Lucius. „Asi tenkrát jak jsme vyhráli ten velký případ s Katarynou Rozswinovou.“

„To bylo před pěti lety.“

„Hmm…“

Doktor se zastavil a tentokrát věnoval milý úsměv jemu samotnému. Vytáhl z náprsní tašky tenkou koženou sponu na bankovky a podal mu ji. „Tak nám skoč pro něco k pití. A dej si něco pořádného.“ Šibalsky mrknul a ztratil se v hloučku pohlavárů, které Lucius kdysi viděl na titulní stránce Ekonomického deníku. Zadíval se na sponu, která penězi přímo překypovala. Jindy by ji Doktorovi ihned vrátil, ale vzhledem k tomu, že sám neměl ani pěťák, povzdechl si a vydal se k baru.

„S dovolením, prosím,“ prosmýkl se kolem několika mladých čertů, kteří se v hloučku hlasitě bavili u výčepu. Šarmantně se usmál na barmanku, kterou jeho úsměv absolutně nezajímal, a objednal sklenku té nejčistší (a nejdražší) minerální vody pro Doktora. A pro sebe to nejlevnější (a nejhnusnější) bílé víno.

„Mohl bych dostat ještě pivo?“ ozval se vedle něj dobře známý hluboký hlas. Povzdechl si a otočil se. Málem oněměl úžasem.

„Čau, Lucie.“

Antonín vypadal… Jinak? Líp? _Dobře?_ Jindy nepoddajné kudrnaté vlasy měl spletené do perfektního rybího copu zakončeného černou stuhou. Strniště měl upravené, a otrhané oblečení vyměnil za semišový kabát z devatenáctého století a hedvábnou košili s mašlí u krku. Ruku, ve které svíral lahev od piva, měl ozdobenou několika masivními prsteny, a Lucius si všimnul, že i na uších se mu houpou drahé náušnice. Hotový dundy.

„Nečum na mě, buď tý lásky.“

Lucius se vzpamatoval ze svého ohromení. Už už chtěl vyplivnout svou obvyklou salvu nadávek, ale vzpomněl si na Doktora a vyčaroval (s vynaložením veškerého úsilí) na své tváři přívětivý úsměv.

„Ještě abych nekoukal. Moc ti to sluší.“

„Hmm. Dík.“ Antonín si ho změřil pohledem. „Fajn košile.“

Lucius místo odpovědi jen lehce kývnul. To byl asi největší kompliment, jaký kdy mohl od Antonína čekat. Zaplatil ženě za barem, popadl dvě kýčovité skleničky, a vydal se zpět do davu najít svého Doktora. Pak se však zastavil.

„Antoníne,“ prohodil a otočil se zpět k baru. „Něco pro tebe mám.“

Antonín se ani nepohnul. Dál zíral na naleštěný pult a čekal na své pivo.

„Je to od strýčka Uriáše.“

V tu chvíli sebou Antonín trhnul. Otočil se na Luciuse a probodl ho černýma očima. Poprvé v životě v nich Lucius viděl alespoň záblesk nějaké emoce. Jen si nebyl jistý, jaká emoce to vlastně byla.

„Uriáš je tady?“

„Ne, jen…“

V tom se ozvala rána, jak se rozrazily vstupní dveře.

„DOBRÝ VEČER VE SPOLEK!“

„Jo, je tady,“ povzdechl si Lucius. Jeho tělo náhle ztuhlo a přepadla ho panika. Stresová reakce na strýčkovo „Dobrý večer ve spolek!“ se s ním táhla od chvíle, kdy mu vtrhnul na první školní besídku. Kopnul do sebe svou sklenku vína. Chutnalo jak chcanky. Odložil skleničku zpátky na pult, a pak do sebe pro jistotu naklopil i minerálku, aby z něj to hnusné víno Doktor necítil. Antonín už byl ten tam, vystřelil za Uriášem, aniž by si všímal barmanky, která po něm požadovala zaplacení objednaného pití. Uriáš už stál v hloučku starých známých a vyprávěl další ze svých pomatených (a určitě vymyšlených) historek.

„No a představte si to, chlapi! Takhle fouknu, jo, a v ruce nic. Tak zkusím do druhý, a víte co? Taky nic! No pánové, já vám řeknu, ten cukrář na nás zíral jako na dva naprosté šílence. Naštěstí měl Petronel…“

Lucius zaúpěl. U všech ďasů on bude i _tady_ mluvit o tom andělovi? To chce vážně dostat nabančeno? A kdo ví, co provedl Antonínovi, že se k němu tak hrne. A že moc přátelsky u toho zrovna nevypadá. Prodral se hloučkem a se zarostlým starým čertem, který se ani neobtěžoval převléknout se ze svého obvyklého úboru do něčeho trochu lepšího, si podal ruku. Přátelsky se objali a Lucius zaslechl jen něco o tom, že se dlouho neviděli, a jak se mají, a kde byli… Pak strýček Uriáš ukázal přímo na něj. Lucius polknul.

Antonín si začal razit cestu davem zpátky k němu. Šel pomalu, klidně. Ale Lucius mu viděl v očích odhodlání. Odhodlání, které hraničilo se šílenstvím.

„Lucie,“ zabručel, když stanul před ním. Blíž, než by si oba přáli.

„Antoníne.“

„Máš to tady?“

„Co?“

Antonín začínal uvnitř vřít a Lucius to moc dobře cítil. Tak to ne, panečku. Uriáš si tu ze mě střílí, Antonín se chová divně, a navíc si dovolil sem _přijít_ a dovolil si vypadat _líp než já_ a to teda ne. Takhle to nepůjde.

„To, co ti pro mě Uriáš dal.“ Antonín se snažil udržet si klidnou tvář.

„Jé, promiň,“ zaculil se Lucius. „Asi jsem to nakonec přece jen nechal doma. To je ale smůla.“

„Tak to přivolej,“ procedil Antonín skrz zuby. Nespouštěl z něj oči a začínal vypadat opravdu děsivě.

„Nečetl jsi vyhlášku z minulého týdne? Žádná zbytečná kouzla. Duší je málo, bla bla bla…“

„Lucie,“ zavrčel Antonín výhružně.

„Moc mě to mrzí. Opravdu,“ povzdechl Lucius soustrastně. „Ale můžeš se pro to ke mně stavit v úředních hodinách. Kde mám kancelář víš.“

„Jo. U Solferna v posteli,“ odplivl si Antonín a otočil se k odchodu. Tak to ne. Luciusovy oči zajiskřily.

„Cos to řekl?“

„Že máš kancl. U Solferna. V posteli,“ zopakoval Antonín pomalu. Lucius k němu přistoupil tak blízko, že se jejich nosy téměř dotýkaly.

„Od lidomrda jsou to docela silná slova,“ zasyčel.

„Máš štěstí, že je tu Uriáš, jinak bych ti tu pitomou tvářičku už dávno rozbil.“

„Ale chlapci, mnou se nenechte nijak omezovat!“ zakřičel Uriáš a Lucius uviděl přes Antonínovo rameno, že jim strýček z houfu přátel zarputile mává. _Pane Bože, jestli mě slyšíš, vem si toho starého kozla zpátky a už nám ho sem nepouštěj._

„Tak co se to tu děje?“ ozval se přísný hlas. Solfernus k nim kráčel dlouhými kroky přes celou halu. Nemračil se, ale vypadal znepokojeně.

„Doktore,“ pozdravil ho příkře Antonín a konečně od Luciuse odstoupil. Ten se ze sebevědomého mladého muže opět změnil v provinile hledící dítě. Sakra, proč se tohle vždycky před Doktorem stává?

„Nějaký problém, Antoníne?“

„Ne, nic se neděje, pane,“ odvětil Antonín a nedbale si upravil mašli pod krkem. „Dobře se bavte,“ prohodil, střelil po Luciusovi poslední naštvaný pohled a zmizel v davu. Solfernus se za Luciuse tázavě zahleděl, ten však jen zakroutil hlavou a šel rychle objednat další pití.

Zbytek večera strávil posloucháním škrobených rozhovorů, které vedl Solfernus se všemi vlivnými čerty, kteří přijali pozvání na večírek. Ve zbylém čase se vyhýbal strýčkovi, který se ho snažil při každé vhodné příležitosti ztrapnit. Další víno už si ten večer nedal. Zjistil, že je zájmem více lidí, než si myslel, a nechtěl nikomu dát příležitost si o něm myslet, že je nezodpovědný nebo nezralý. Zkrátka se nechtěl ožrat jako dobytek.

„Buďte zdráv, Doktore!“ přitancoval k nim právě jeden z titulní stránky Ekonoma.

„Rád vás vidím, Krampe. Jak se daří vaší drahé ženě?“

„Má se výtečně, příteli! Včera se vrátila ze služební cesty. Byla v jihovýchodní Asii, už jste o tom slyšel? Říká, že ta nová nemoc se _náramně_ ujala!“ zachechtal se vysoký, na svůj věk velmi zachovalý bankéř.

„To mne nesmírně těší,“ zazubil se Solfernus. Kramp spočinu pohledem na Luciusovi. Sjel ho očima od hlavy k patě a pak se zářivě usmál.

„Tak tohle je ten váš zajíček, o kterém si všichni šuškají?“

„Ocenil bych,“ věnoval mu Solfernus děsivý úsměv, ze kterého Luciusovi zatrnulo, „kdybyste mu tak neříkal, drahý Krampe. Nicméně vás s radostí představím, pokud trváte na správném titulování. Můj přítel a společník Lucius Prachtvoll, čert první třídy. Lucie, náš dlouholetý partner, Sigfried Kramp, ředitel Frankfurtské Státní Banky.“

„Moc mě těší, pane řediteli,“ uklonil se mu Lucius a podal si s ním ruku. Levou, samozřejmě. Kramp na něj hleděl se zájmem, ale v jeho pohledu se objevil záblesk opovržení ve chvíli, kdy jej Doktor nazval _přítelem_. Lucius si z toho však nic nedělal. Dál poslouchal jejich táhlý rozhovor o akciích a rostoucím strachu z nedostatku energií, který zmítal povstaleckými skupinami tam nahoře. Zrovna, když se smál Krampově naprosto nevtipnému vtipu, popadla ho něčí ruka a táhla ho pryč. Solfernus si ani nevšiml, že zmizel.

„Prach a broky, pusť mě!“ křiknul Lucius, ale Antonín ho táhl stále dál, dokud nevyšli až na chodbu před samotný sál. Tam ho pustil.

„Dej to sem,“ zavrčel.

„Jsi opilý…“

„No tak jsem, co je ti po tom. Dej mi to.“

„Co je v té obálce?“

„Po tom ti do prdele nic není.“

„Tak ti to nedám.“

„Ty malej…“

„Dávej si pozor na pusu. Pořád jsem starší a můžu ti docela slušně nakopat zadek.“

„Na to ti sere pes, Lucie. Nemáš právo…“

„Nemám? Tys taky neměl právo mi vlézt do zelí a posrat mi všechno, na čem jsem roky pracoval.“

„A už je to tu zase,“ protočil Antonín oči.

„Sebral jsi mi práci, sebral jsi mi kancl, sebral jsi mi ty Slováky, který bych na rozdíl od tebe nepodělal…“

„Jo, jo, jasně, jsem nejhorší stvoření pod sluncem. Už jsi skončil? Mohl bys mi dát tu podělanou obálku?“

„Co za to?“

„Nedostaneš po držce.“

„ _Co za to?_ “

Antonín se překvapeně zasmál.

„To je vydírání. No to mě poser. Tak ty mě budeš ještě vydírat.“

„Říkal bych tomu raději _přátelská dohoda_.“ Lucius složil ruce na hrudi a čekal. Byl dobrý obchodník, tak bylo na čase se přesvědčit, jestli udolá i takového hráče, jako byl Antonín.

„Nemám nic, co bych ti dal. Nemám prachy. Jestli chceš, můžu ti dát tyhle hadry, ale budou ti velký.“

„Nic z toho nechci.“

„Tak už se ksakru vymáčkni.“

„Nech Doktora na pokoji.“

Antonín svraštil čelo.

„Co?“

„Přestaň se kolem něj ochomýtat.“

„O čem to kurva mluvíš?“

Lucius se naštvaně uchechtl.

„Vidím, jak na něj koukáš pokaždý, když projde kolem, sakra Antoníne, nejsem slepej. Čumíš na něj jak hladovej pes.“

„Lucie…“

„A on je z tebe celej posranej. Kouká na tebe úplně stejně. Furt tě kontroluje, furt o tobě mluví, Antonín tohle, Antonín tamto, pořád mi tě dává za příklad. Sere mě to. Strašně mě to sere.“

„Ale já s ním přece…“

„Ta věc, co ti strýček posílá, pro tebe evidentně hodně znamená,“ prohlásil Lucius příkře. „Dám ti ji. Ale vypadneš. Pryč z naší firmy. Někam, kde budeš Doktorovi z očí. Jdi pracovat někam jinam. Do banky nebo do překladatelský agentury. Nebo se nech aspoň převelet na jinej úřad, na jiný oddělení. Nechci tě tady.“

Antonín zíral jak opařený.

„U všech svatejch,“ vydechl nakonec a promnul si obličej. „Lucie, ty jseš občas fakt takovej kretén…“

„Nechceš? Nechceš,“ pokrčil rameny Lucius. Vytáhl obálku z náprsní kapsy. Jakmile ji Antonín uviděl, ztuhl a zrychlil mu dech. Nemohl z ní odtrhnout oči.

„Lucie, poslouchej mě. Já s tím tvým Solfernem nechci mít nic společnýho. A je mi úplně jedno, jestli spolu za zavřenejma dveřma šoupáte nebo hrajete kvarteto. Ale z firmy odejít nemůžu. Tak mi tu obálku dej.“ Mluvil ztěžka, jako kdyby se nemohl pořádně soustředit. Upřeně zíral na obálku v Luciusově ruce, hladově, dravě.

„Bez dohody to nepůjde.“

„Nemůžu odejít.“

„Máš poslední šanci.“

„Nejde to.“

„V tom případě je mi líto,“ Luciusova ruka vzplála a s ní i papírová obálka.

„Ne!“ vykřikl Antonín, ale Lucius nelenil a ladně dupnul. Před Antonínem na zemi vzplál modrý oheň, který mu nedovolil se přiblížit. Vyděšený čert zíral, jak obálka černá a mizí v plamenech, a pod kroutící se bublinkovou fólií se objevují fotografie. Na všech byl stejný muž, který dělal každodenní věci. Byl pohublý, na nose měl křivě posazené brýle a v očích klidný a smířený výraz. Na jedné nakupoval, na druhé se bavil s ženou s malým dítětem. Na další pracoval s mikroskopem (to je podivné, ty už přece dávno neexistují…), na další ležel na špinavé matraci uprostřed plesnivého prázdného pokoje. Jedna po druhé černaly a kroutily se, jak je olizovaly plameny.

„Kdo je to?“ zeptal se zvídavě Lucius. Antonín vzlyknul. Lucius se zle usmál. „To je ten tvůj kamarádíček? Ten kvůli kterýmu tě málem vyrazili?“

„Drž hubu!“

„Ale nu, přece hned nemusíme plakat,“ zaculil se Lucius a upustil zbylých pár fotek, které se pomalu měnily v kouř, na podlahu a zadupal je. „Zas tak hezký teda nebyl… To ti za to fakt stálo?“

V tom se Antonínovy oči rozžhavily do ruda. Vystřelil kupředu. Bez okolků proletěl modrými plameny a s hromovým řevem popadl Luciuse pod krkem. Prudký náraz ho zastihl nepřipraveného, a tak se s Antonínem prolétl až na samý druhý konec chodby, kde narazil zády do mramorové zdi, která se pod jejich náporem pukla. Bolestně vykřikl, ale to už udeřil nazpět. Pěstí praštil Antonína vší silou do břicha. Ten heknul a odletěl pár kroků zpět. Opět vystřelil kupředu, ale tentokrát mu Lucius stačil uskočit. Snesla se na ně sprška omítky, jak Antonín ve zdi vytvořil další puklinu. Běsnil. Cenil na Luciuse dlouhé, ostré zuby, sliny mu tekly po bradě, hlasitě vrčel a na koncích prstů měl dlouhé černé drápy. _Ksakru_.

Další výpad kupředu. Lucius tak tak unikl. Seknutí drápy. Tesáky secvakly těsně vedle jeho ucha. Uskočil stranou a podařilo se mu ladnou otočkou trefit Antonína dlaní přímo do zátylku. Antonín bolestně zasténal a škobrtnul. I Luciusovy oči nabyly sytě rudé barvy a šlehal z nich oheň. Fouknul a kolem Antonína se utvořil hustý oblak černého dýmu. Jeho rudé oči však v tomto oblaku zářily jako dva drahokamy, clona ho nemohla zastavit. Rychlé kroky. Z ničeho nic se zjevil za Luciusem a vší silou ho kopl do zad. Lucius se s výkřikem svalil rovnou na obličej. Ucítil prasknutí, jak jeho nos narazil do mramorových kachlí. Vyškrábal se na nohy a plivl si do dlaní. Obě ruce se rozhořely zářivě žlutým plamenem a chodbou zacloumal pach síry. Spráskl dlaně a poslal na Antonína spršku ohnivých koulí. Ten se jim však bleskurychle vyhnul. A tu už stál přímo před Luciusem, jehož oči rychlé pohyby běsnícího démona nestíhaly. Překvapeně zamrkal. Antonín ho popadl za límec a mrštil s ním o zeď. Pak o druhou. A ještě jednou. A znova. Lucius cítil, jak mu s každým úderem praskají žebra, hezky jedno po druhém. Antonín ho povalil na zem a začal ho tlouct pěstmi hlava nehlava. Třásl s ním, mlátil mu hlavou o chladnou podlahu, vytratilo se z něj všechno lidské, už byl jen zvíře, bestie, potvora. Luciusův pohled se zbarvil do ruda, cítil, jak mu krev plní ústa i nos, hučelo mu v uších, nemohl popadnout dech.

„To by stačilo!“ ozval se hromový hlas. Antonín, který jednou rukou držel Luciuse pod krkem a druhou měl napřaženou k dalšímu úderu, se zarazil. Hlasitě zavyl, ale nemohl se pohnout.

Přispěchal k nim Solfernus, běsnící vzteky. Přes rameno mu hleděla celá společnost, která se na večírku sešla.

„Jak se vůbec opovažujete! Taková ostuda! Takové ponížení!“ soptil. „Chováte se jako barbaři! Jako zvířata!“

Lucius se snažil promluvit, ale od pusy mu šly jen krvavé bublinky.

Antonín rychle oddechoval a vrčel. Nespouštěl z Luciuse lačný pohled.

Solfernus k nim přistoupil a popadl Antonína hrubě za límec. Odtrhl ho od ležícího Luciuse a táhl ho pryč.

„Lucie, přestaň se tam válet a pojď! Hned,“ křikl ještě. Lucius se ztěžka seškrábal z podlahy, na které byl také nespočet puklin a prasklin, a klopýtal za Solfernovou siluetou. Za rohem Doktor popadl za límec i jeho, svět se s nimi dvakrát otočil, a byli v jeho kanceláři. Lucie padl na kolena a začal zvracet krev. Rovnou na Doktorův nádherný, historický tepich. Solfernus si jej však nevšímal. Propleskl Antonína, kterému se rázem vrátila lidská podoba, a pustil ho. I on padl na kolena, nikoliv však z nevolnosti, nýbrž vyčerpáním. Doktor se nasupeně opřel o svůj stůl. Byl vztekem bez sebe.

„Co to mělo znamenat?!“ křikl. Ani jeden z provinilců mu však neodpovídal.

„Lucie?!“

„Já jsem…“ Lucius si otřel ústa. S každým slovem mu obličejem projížděla vlna bolesti. „Omlouvám se.“

„To je mi jasné, že se omlouváš! Cos Antonínovi ksakru zase udělal?!“

„Fotky…“ špitl Antonín. Klečel na zemi jako hromádka neštěstí a zíral na koberec. Po tvářích mu tekly slzy.

„Zbil jsem ho kvůli blbejm fotkám…“

Solfernus ztichnul. Hleděl na zbídačeného Antonína a na ještě více zbědovaného Luciuse, a přemýšlel.

„Jakým fotkám?“ zeptal se po chvíli, už o něco klidněji.

Antonín otevřel ústa, ale nakonec z nich vyšel jen srdceryvný vzlyk. Zabořil tvář do dlaní a rozplakal se. Ustavičně, hlasitě, ošklivě.

„Lucie? Co jsi s těmi fotografiemi udělal?“ zeptal se Doktor věcně.

„Spálil…“ špitnul Lucius. „Omlouvám se…“

Solfernus se zadíval na Antonína.

„Víš, že tím porušuješ smlouvu.“

Antonín kývnul, ale nebyl schopný slova.

„Nechápu, že sis vůbec něco takového dovolil. A žes do toho zatáhl zrovna starého Uriáše.“

„On… Byl jedinej,“ vzlyknul Antonín. „Jedinej, kdo mi chtěl pomoct. Všichni ostatní… Oni to nechápou…“

Solfernus mlčel. Zavřel oči a přemýšlel. Takhle ho Lucius znal jen na dlouhých, těžkých jednáních.

„Lucie?“

„Ano?“

„Běž za Uriášem. Řekni mu, ať sežene ty fotky znovu.“

Lucius kývnul.

„Hned.“

„Ano.“

„A zůstaň u něj přes noc.“

„…“

„Rozumíš?“

„Ano.“

A Lucius zmizel.

„Takže se jmenuje…?“

„Albert,“ pousmál se Antonín.

„Jako mladej byl fakt kost,“ zakřenil se Lucius a prohlížel si černobílou fotku mladíka ve vytahaném svetru. Seděl v laboratoři a s úsměvem objímal kolem ramen dívku, zřejmě kamarádku nebo kolegyni.

„Nech si zajít chuť, mladej,“ vlepil mu pohlavek Uriáš.

Antonín mu podal další fotku, tentokrát byl Albert o něco starší a spal ve vlaku.

„Tos fotil taky ty?“ otočil se Lucius na Uriáše.

„Ne, tuhle fotil Petronel. To je jasný, divej, má tam prst,“ ukázal se smíchem na šmouhu v pravém dolním rohu. Antonín fotku otočil.

„ _4\. 8. 2073, Pardubice – Kolín_ ,“ četl zasněně. „V Kolíně jsme měli nejlepší byt… Předchozí majitel tam nechal citrónovník. Byly na něm mšice, ale ty citróny byly po čertech dobrý.“

Lucius se usmál a prohlížel další fotky, které Antonín s Uriášovou pomocí za poslední dvě dekády nastřádal.

„Těšíš se?“ špitnul.

„Blbneš?“ zasmál se Antonín. „Nemůžu se kurva dočkat.“

„Co budete dělat?“

„Kromě toho, že mu první večer vyšoupu mozek z hlavy?“

„Antoníne!“ vykřikl Uriáš a zakryl Luciusovi uši. „Ne před mým synovcem! Už tak má na mě jeho matka spadeno!“

„Uriáši,“ ozval se z pracovny Solfernus. „Jseš tu jen z milosti, nezapomeň. Jestli ještě jednou zahalekáš, řeknu tam u vás nahoře, žes pomáhal Antonínovi podvádět.“

„Jak kdyby to Pán Bůh už dávno nevěděl,“ protočil Uriáš oči. „Ten zas bude vyvádět.“

„Zas tě potrestá?“

„Né, myslím, že tohle mu Marie vymluví. Je to skvělá ženská, má pro takovýhle věci pochopení,“ zazubil se Uriáš. „Ale stejně už radši půjdu, ať jí to nedělám těžší. Tak…“

Lucius se postavil a podal si se strýčkem ruku.

„Měj se, strejdo. A ten pohled matce pošlu hned zítra, neboj, nezapomněl jsem!“

Uriáš se zasmál a poplácal Luciuse po rameni.

„Tak se drž chlapče, a nenech se znovu takhle zřídit. A ty,“ otočil se na Antonína, „ty už mi nelez na oči, přiděláváš mi víc starostí než ten můj Matla tam nahoře.“ Spiklenecky mrknul.

„Spolehni se,“ odvětil Antonín. Vstal a Uriáše pevně objal. „Děkuju. Za všechno.“

„Ale to nestojí za řeč…“

„Počkej, strýčku,“ přerušil ho Lucius. „Vždyť tys ale věděl, že Antonín na tom večírku bude. Proč jsi mu ty fotky nedal sám?“

Na Uriáše se upřely dva páry očí. Tři, když do obývacího pokoje nakouknul i Doktor.

„Slyšíte to taky? Jako kdyby někdo volal moje jméno!“

„Strýčku…!“

„Tak adios ve spolek!“

A Uriáš zmizel.

Všichni tři zírali na prázdné místo na pohovce. Nakonec se Solfernus tiše zasmál a zase zmizel v pracovně.

„Antoníne?“ zeptal se Lucius.

„Jo?“

„Promiň, že jsem na tebe byl tak…“

„Hnusnej? Neurvalej?“

„Jo.“

„Omluva přijata, už o tom nemluv.“

Lucius kývnul.

„Fakt tě v práci obdivuju,“ pípl nakonec.

„Cos říkal?“

„Nic.“

Antonín se zazubil a rozvalil se na pohovce.

„Neboj, už jen dva roky a zmizím. Moje smlouva je na dvacet let. Jakmile Albert bude tady, jdu do důchodu a už mě neuvidíš.“

„Ale… dopis si občas poslat můžem, ne?“ pousmál se Lucius.

„Jo, to asi jo…“

„Takže… Co teď?“

Antonín se protáhl a začal sbírat své pečlivě nastřádané fotografie.

„Co by. Vrátíme se zpátky do práce a budem dělat, že se dál nesnášíme. Je to sranda,“ zazubil se. Lucius mu úsměv opětoval. Obličej už měl, Solfernovým přičiněním, zase v pořádku.

„Možná… Bych byl radši, kdybychom občas třeba zašli na oběd. Můžeme probrat ty nový papíry k dotacím a tak…“

„A nebo třeba můžem prostě pokecat o životě,“ odvětil Antonín.

„Jo… To zní fajn.“


End file.
